Under high heat conditions people are more likely to suffer heat injuries. Even if an individual does not suffer heat prostration, heat stroke, or other more serious heat related injuries, various intermediary problems are encountered. Among those problems are loss of concentration, irritability, loss of performance, and discomfort. As the head is a major source of heat loss, covering the head sometimes detracts from cooling. Even if a hat, in conditions such as direct sun exposure, provides insulation against direct sun rays, heat problems can certainly still exist for a wearer. When considering means for alleviating heat build up and increasing heat release from a hat wearer, several factors should be considered. For one, a properly designed device cannot rely on evaporation. This is true for more than one reason. Evaporation is best experienced in a dry climate, something quite often not possible. And, evaporation requires a reservoir of liquid, an inconvenience at best when considering a hat of any sort.
Also, any evaporation which drips water on a hat wearer's head can be dangerous in some work environments, such as electrical work to name one. A properly designed head cooling apparatus which is worn directly on the head is virtually impossible to incorporate effectively into a hat which also fits the user's head. Additionally, while airflow certainly assists in cooling a hat wearer's head, airflow itself is often insufficient. And, a very key concern is that a head cooling apparatus can be fitted to an existing hat without hat modification. The present apparatus provides a head cooling apparatus which removably fits within a hard hat or the like, or any hat which has sufficient space between a wearer's head and the hat, without modification, and uses both airflow and a cooling medium to cool a wearer's head.